Et Tu, Doctor?
| Next = }} Et Tu, Doctor? is the eighth episode of the first season of ''Lucifer''. It aired on March 14, 2016. Summary When a therapist is murdered, Lucifer and Chloe enlist the help of Dr. Linda to look into possible suspects. Meanwhile, Malcolm confronts Chloe about the night he was shot, and Lucifer experiences his first bout of jealousy. Plot With Lucifer’s wings burned from the previous episode, the Lord of Hell has the unprecedented opportunity to reinvent himself. With a glitzy party underway at Lux, to celebrate his recently severed ties to all things heavenly and below, his indulgent nature is still front and center. Chloe and Dan arrives and brings a gift of an unusual drink, but had to leave to attend Malcolm's welcome back party. At the party, Malcolm in a wheelchair (pushed by Anthony Paolucci) confronts Chloe and Dan. At first, it appears he's giving her grief while everyone else looks on, before he reveals he's just messing with them. He could even stand up from his wheelchair with some difficulty. Paolucci makes a comment about how heaven doesn't want him and hell couldn't keep him, and Malcolm says "You've got no idea" and winks at the pair. At Linda's, Lucifer is displeased with his recent emotions, but Linda is pleased he's letting his guard down. Lucifer asks her to help getting Chloe past her ex, but she refuses. Chloe and Lucifer investigate a therapist's murder. He may have attracted enemies as he encouraged people to cheat. Lucifer briefly talks to his wife but is entirely callouse and is told off by a man comforting her and offering her tissues. Lucifer is excited at the prospect of reading his patient files, but is told that they are required to have a psychologist, and when he suggests Linda, Chloe says it needs to be court-approved. Lucifer promptly seduces a Judge Michelle Tourvel to achieve that end. Chloe and Lucifer argue about Linda's involvement. Lucifer notices Dr. Canaan has moved in. Linda notifies them about a patient named Richard Kester who sent him a death threat, but otherwise his patients seem happy with him. Chloe tells Lucifer she and Dan separated because he focused too much on his job but lately he's making time for her and Trixie. Linda calls to warn that Kester may be a danger to himself, and Chloe finds him standing near the edge of a building, joined by Lucifer after a moment. Lucifer wants him to help him understand jealousy, but Kester says he didn't kill Shaw and shows he's just sad instead of jealous. Lucifer's callous attitude accidentally convinces him not to kill himself. Kester reveals he knows Shaw's wife and he met her two days ago, when Chloe through she's in Phoenix due to her plane tickets. Linda goes and meets Maze at Lux, who dismisses her relationship with Lucifer. Linda thinks her rudeness comes from a feeling of powerlessness. Chloe arrives and figured out Sandy Shaw may have been stalking one of her husbands female patients. Dan calls and Chloe had to leave, much to Lucifer's chagrin. At Chloe's apartment, it turns out it was Malcolm. He says he's also looking into the Palmetto case and he was buying information from Nikolas Aoudi and he thinks a cop shot both of them. Chloe's still doesn't believe him. He reports that he is dropping the case and suggesets she does as well because whoever did it is willing to kill cops. They get a call that Sandy is sitting in a parking garage and go to confront Sandy. When they arrive they find Sandy with several bags of horse manure in her car that she was going to through on the patient that was sleeping with her husband. She had found out after Dr. Medina, her husband's colleague, asked if her husband would be up for a drink. Her husband had already told her he would be with him. Lucifer is unhappy that Linda keeps agreeing with Chloe and goes to crash Dr. Shaw's patient support group looking for support. Meanwhile Linda and Chloe discuss Lucifer and Linda's relationship and therapy work as well as Dr. Shaw. Chloe notes that it is unusual that the cheater therapist was so bad at cheating. He should have at least told his Colleague to have a better alibi. Chloe then realizes that it placed Dr. Medina in a role where he could let Sandy know her husband was cheating. And he had been very attentively comforting her at the beginning of the episode. Lucifer meanwhile in the support group is relating his trouble with Chloe and Dr. Linda until Dr. Medina stops him and says that the meeting can't be about him. Lucifer things about it then agrees then asking Dr. Medina what he desires. When he says Sandy, Lucifer recognises him from the beginning as Tissue Lad. Dr. Medina shoves Lucifer against the wall and holds a knife to his throat confessing that he set everything up for her to find out, but no matter what he did Sandy still loved Dr. Shaw. Lucifer reflects on his jealousy reporting he thinks he understands now, but his case is totally different. Chloe showes up to arrest Dr. Medina, flipping him on to the ground )where he bites her) before she punches him and cuffs him. Cast Main * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Kevin Rankin as Malcolm Graham * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest * Joy Osmanski as Sandy Shaw * Alessandro Madrigal as Jonathan * James Rash as Richard Kester * Ingrid Tesch as Judge Michelle Tourvel * Marisa Emma Smith as Tiffany * Lochlyn Munro as Anthony Paolucci Gallery 108 Lucifer Chloe questioning Dr Medina.jpg 108 Lucifer staring at Chloe.jpg 108 Lucifer scaring Richard.png 108 Dan Chloe bring Lucifer bday gift.png 108 Lucifer Chloe walking.jpeg 108 Lucifer staring at Chloe.jpg Links fr:Docteur tromperie ru:И ты, доктор? de:Tödlicher Seitensprung es:Et Tu, Doctor? Category:Season 1 episodes